The present invention relates generally to a round bale press for agricultural products.
More particularly, it relates to such a round bale press which has a winding chopper with a product supply opening, and a wrapping material pulling roller pair for pulling a wrapping material web of a predetermined length from a wrapping material supply container and supplying the web into the winding chamber to wrap the finished bale. Also, a cutting device is associated with the pulling roller and a braking device is associated with the wrapping material roll while a width-stretching device is located before the entrance to the binding chamber.
Baling presses of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such round baling presses is disclosed in European Patent Application 0,225,398. In this document a net web for wrapping a bale in its finished shape is guided by a pulling roller pair through the product supply opening into the bale pressing chamber. After forming of the bale and the stopping of the product supply, the pulling rollers are turned on and the net web is guided through the product supply opening to the rotatable bale. The bale engages the initial portion of the net web and pulls the net web. Thereby a tension is built in the net web between the pulling roller pair and the bale so as to tightly wrap the bale. However, this tensioning reduces the width of the net web or in other words, constricts the net web. As a result, both end regions of the bale are not wrapped with the net web. For avoiding this phenomenon, the roller is provided between the pulling roller pair and the bale and then the roller is turned to the web of the wrapping material and driven in rotation by the same. The roller is provided with oppositely running thread convolutions extending from each center outwardly. Therefore the net web is tensioned to the required width, and the bales are wrapped over their whole width. Since the relative movements of the net web and of the roller driven by the net web are identical, the transverse action of the web convolutions onto the wrapping material web is hardly noticeable. For the desired transverse stretching only a small path of the wrapping web is available from the reason of space so that additional expensive guiding means cannot be provided and the desired action can be obtained only with simplest possible means.